Revenge Is Never An Answer
by Ownthenight
Summary: What if Allison was an alpha and was in love with human Isaac? But Scott comes back to town , focusing on his revenge on Allison.


"Isaac! Isaac!" Allison screamed holding his still body. Isaac held a knife in his hand . He wanted to kill himself. Allison put her hand on her lips , and tears caught in her eyes. Hoping to find him alive , she checked his pulse . I exhaled a breath of relief . Isaac was alive.

Allison sat next to him and took some of his pain away . "Ali…" he whispered. "Shh, I'm here." she told him. He was still vulnerable human . "I knew … that you would find me." he said , smiling weakly . Allison released his arm and kissed his forehead. "You'll be fine. I promise." she reassured him. "No , it won't." He moaned in pain to show her the bite mark.

No… this cant be happening she thought. Isaac never wanted to be a werewolf , but he accepted the way she is because he truly loved him . She loved him too . "Who did this to you?" she asked his face. "Sco..tt" he said . "Scott?" she said in a confused tone. He left Beacon Hills two years ago. Why come back now? Then Isaac's eyes shut close. "Isaac! Stay with me… okay!" she said holding his motionless body.

Isaac was lying now on his bed in Derek's house. She stayed with him the whole night. She held his hand and promised to never let go. He was weak. He wasn't supposed to be like this. Why him? Thinking of him dying made her cry. Isaac didn't deserve this.

The next morning. Isaac was getting worse . He was sweating uncontrollably and was coughing black stuff. "Derek!" Allison yelled . Derek rushed into the room and asked her to move aside . Allison just watched . She wasn't able to help him . She felt stiff . Allison fell to her knees crying. She isn't strong as she thought. Seeing Isaac like this made her angry , sad , and sickened .. She hated Scott for this. She hated herself too. "This is all my fault." she said crying. "Allison. We need to talk." Derek said leading her out of the room.

"What is happening to him?" she asked . Derek looked down to his feet unable to look at her. "Tell me!" Allison demanded. "Derek!" Allison held Derek's t-shirt tightly. "Ugh!" she said frustrated and punched the wall .Derek looked at her and said " His body is fighting the bite , and it's slowly killing him Allison. I'm sorry."

"I'm not letting him die Derek ! Not today , not ever! We always find a plan for everything , right? We always solve our problems. We found a way to save Jackson , and we can save Isaac . We always save people , but why cant we save him?" Allison said . She started laughing and crying uncontrollably at the same time. Derek hugged her tightly. "Yes, I'll call Stiles may he can figure a "cure" for this." "Thank you."

"Missed me?" a male voice asked. Allison growled and turned to see her newest enemy who was her boyfriend and her alpha but not anymore. "Scott…" she said disgustingly . Derek wolfed out at him , but Allison stopped him. "Don't.." she demanded . "But?" Derek said confused . "He's my problem." She returned her focus back to Scott who was smiling . "Guess I'm not welcomed to the pack anymore.." he sighed .

"Why did you come back , Scott?" she asked. "I have my reasons." he said. He moved closer to her . " I've missed you , Allison. " Allison raised her eyebrow and laughed. "Oh really? You left me here! You made me an alpha by killing someone! You turned me!" she yelled. She hated him a lot . " Well I wanted us to be together." he answered . "I wanted us to be strong . Were stronger together!" he moved closer . " We could had our own pack." Scott then cupped her face . "We need each other , Allison." "Don't touch me." Allison said pushing him away.

"Fine." he said backing off. "How about Isaac? How is he doing?" he asked playing with a old sculpture . Allison grew furious. "Why?" she tried to control herself . She was now breathing heavily. "I already told you my sweet Allison. I didn't want to share you with anyone." Scott said smiling. "So you knew?" she asked. "You knew that his body wont handle the bite?"

"Oh Allison , I knew the moment I met him. Remember , we were friends? I always offered him the bite , but he never said yes. Isaac's family have problems with werewolves. His mom died from the same reason. The werewolf bite." Scott explained. "Sad to tell you , he wont make it."

Allison felt a tear rolling from her eye . Scott was never like this. What happened to him? "I hate you Scott!" she said knowing that that wasn't enough. Allison and Scott were alone because Derek left the moment she asked him too. If she could kill him now , she wouldn't mind.

Her werewolf was showing . Allison was growing more angry and vengeful in her life. She ran to him and pushed him against the wall. Scott fell panting , and in a glimpse he wolfed out. This would be the end of both of them . Allison was kicking him and punching him . Scott hasn't moved a bit . She knew that he was stronger , but she wouldn't let him win. Scott then held her neck that now he was chocking her .

"Do it! Kill me Scott!" she said pitifully. Scott looked at her with his brownish teary eyes . He wasn't able to do this to her . Scott then suddenly screamed out of pain. Allison was finally released out of his grip. She coughed trying to breathe air . She looked over at stiles . He had shot his best friend with an arrow of wolfs bane . Stiles was murmuring some witch spells that made Scott weak , and he fell to the ground motionless. Stiles quickly traced a circle of wolfs bane around Scott.

Allison stood up and hugged Stiles. "I heard what he had done." Stiles sighed . "He deserves this for now. I didn't want to kill him because you know." "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Allison and Stiles went to Isaac's room . He was still lying still in bed. "Scott told me that he's going to die." Stiles held her hand tightly. "Ill try my best to find something. Lydia was bitten and she survived." "But this is different .. His mom died like this too."

"NO!NO!" Isaac screamed out of nowhere. He was kicking his hand and feet . "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE DAD! PLEASE!" Allison and Stiles held him tight . He was crying. "Isaac. Its me. Allison." He was still screaming . "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Stiles tried talk to him , but it was no use. "Hold him." Allison said .

She held Isaac's face to face hers . "Isaac , you're here with me. Isaac , you're safe. It's just a nightmare. I'm here." She kissed him . Allison could feel his body loosen to her touch. She pulled back. "Allison?" She smiled at him . "Yes." She hugged him and felt his arms wrap behind her. "I love you." she whispered . "I love you too." he said . Allison wasn't letting go like she promised him.

"He's getting better." Allison said while sitting next to Derek and Stiles . " Great!" Stiles said smiling. Derek smiled too. Isaac was one of them . He was a part of their family , werewolf or not .

"And how is he doing?" Allison ,pointing to Scott , whispered to Stiles . "Wolfs bane got him. He will be weak since he's in the circle." Stiles said. "You wont keep me here forever you know." Scott's voice echoed from behind them . Allison rolled her eyes and sighed. All what mattered is that Isaac is fine.

"Isaac! What's wrong?" Allison asked knocking at the door . Isaac was getting better and his werewolf was showing. He managed to pull up some of his abilities over weeks , but Derek said that hell be feeling the worst during the full moon . Everyone did .

"Leave Allison" he ordered . "I'm not leaving until I know that you're alright." "Don't worry about it , I'm just taking a shower ." Isaac said and turned on the water .

Isaac didn't want to show that he's weak not in front of Allison and definitely not in front of Scott. He had to control himself , and Allison did help him with that.

"What will we do now?" Derek asked . " We'll do our best to help him through this like you helped me and the others ."

No. Leave me alone! Isaac thought . His alpha's voice was calling him everywhere he went , anywhere he slept , and anytime he was with Allison. His alpha , Scott , needed help .

'Stop it , I wont help you' 'But I know you will.' the other voice said . It was like they were one . 'I wont help you murder them' 'I have my ways' Isaac sighed annoyingly . The worst part is that today was the full moon where he as a new wolf will make him kill anyone in front of him .

"I knew you'd come for me , Isaac." Scott said while Isaac was opening the door . Isaac had to do what his alpha had asked to do . It was his job ." Fresh air . Almost.." Scott said leaving the room . "This place reeks with wolfs bane" Isaac handed him the keys for later .

" Why are you doing this?" Isaac asked. "Why come back now?" "For her. I wanted to be together , but them you came along and ruined everything." Scott said then punched Isaac . He stood up , ready to kick his ass , but he just stood there looking like an idiot . "Na ah ah ." Scott said and smirked. Isaac was his slave .

It was the full moon tonight and Isaac was nervous . Nervous that he will loose control over himself to Scott like last night.

"Hey" Allison said sitting next to him . "Allison.." He couldn't look at her . "Whatever happens tonight , or whatever you will see tonight…Please know and remember that I love you.." Allison being her optimistic self said " Don't worry , baby , everything will be fine as always.." She kissed him passionately .

"Were doing it here?" Isaac asked inspecting the place . Derek nodded "The basement is the best. Its kind of huge but anyways .Ill bring up our stuff."

"Scott?" Allison asked softly . Isaac turned to see him . Isaac was mentally picturing him killing Scott. He was getting under his skin . "The one and only." "What do you want now?" Allison hissed. "You'll see…Isaac come over here."

Isaac stood in the middle of those two mad alphas. He faced Allison . "C'mon Isaac." "No Isaac you can fight him. Please." "I'm sorry." Isaac said walking toward Scott.

"So you're using him to kill me? I wont even fight. Just do it." Allison said confidentially but deep within her she was heartbroken . "I would've done it but it will more interesting to watch him kill you. I cant stand the fact of you loving someone else , and I cant stand that you will hate me forever."

"Isaac." Scott said . He knew what to do . It was the full moon now. He could feel himself turn slowly as he approached Allison . Isaac tried to push himself to control himself as Allison taught him . 'Focus on something else , and let that thing control it . Let its purpose be stronger than the turning.' he remembered . Isaac faced Allison . He could feel her heartbeats getting faster , and her breathing got heavy. Allison was way stronger than Isaac but she didn't want to do anything . She just accepted the truth of the situation . Scott has won. "Do it." she told him with her eyes closed. Isaac instantly hugged her , but not to hurt her . His nails were getting shorter as he focused on them and on their lives together . His werewolf was fading . "I adore you , and I would never hurt you." he whispered and kissed her forehead . As soon as Allison opened her eyes , Isaac wolfed out on Scott and ripped his throat out with his sharp nails . Allison gasped and put a hand on her mouth. She never wanted Scott dead , but it had to be like this .. He hurt them . He hurt her pack , her family. Isaac's eyes turned red now. I am alpha . I killed Scott. He felt sympathy for the Scott . He was a cool guy back in the day.

Allison ran to him and kissed him hard . She wanted him to know how much she needs him , how much he meant for her , and how much she loves him. He was her soul mate , and she knew it. Allison pulled away from the kiss . "How?" "It was you that made me come back. You're the reason I live Allison. Without you I'm nothing." "My hero." she giggled and kissed him.

"What happened to you?" Isaac asked Derek. Derek rushed to them and hugged them . "Glad to see you back alive." he said . "Scott was about to kill me , but them Stiles came . Scott ran away the moment he say Stiles. He must be ashamed to show his brother (best friend) himself." "Isaac killed Scott." Derek's mouth dropped open. "I had to. He was making me kill Allison." "Oh, don't tell Stiles please." Derek begged worried about his boyfriend's reaction if he finds out. "Don't worry about it." they told him . "So alpha pack? Huh?" Derek laughed and they laughed with him.

Maybe finally they could actually live together without anyone ruining their lives together.


End file.
